


Мёртвое пространство

by Virginia_Tears



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Tears/pseuds/Virginia_Tears
Summary: Зоро всегда чувствует, когда капитану плохо.





	Мёртвое пространство

**Author's Note:**

> Мёртвое пространство – (военн.) пространство, недоступное для обзора или обстрела ввиду особенностей рельефа местности, расположения огневых точек или ограниченной подвижности оружия.
> 
> Таймлайн – сразу после таймскипа.

То, что Луффи, шатается ночами по кораблю и в течение часа — полтора обходит каждый его уголок, Зоро замечает не сразу. Точнее, сперва он не придаёт этому особого значения, потому что ночные вылазки капитана к накрепко обвязанному цепями холодильнику давно никого не удивляли. Но со дня воссоединения Мугивар, после двух долгих лет тяжелейших тренировок порознь и пережитой войны они все изменились, и Луффи в том числе: под покровом темноты, когда море удивительно спокойно и никому ничего не угрожает, он просыпается и проверяет каждого члена команды — останавливается рядом с кроватями и подолгу смотрит, словно сторожа их сон. Зоро догадывается об этом, потому что Луффи не только странно вёл себя в мужской каюте (как он беспрепятственно пробрался в женскую остаётся только гадать), но и наведывался в «воронье гнездо», когда Ророноа решил ночевать там после вечерней тренировки, а заодно и нести свою вахту.

В первый раз чужое присутствие Зоро осознаёт с позорным опозданием, особенно, если учесть, что это Луффи подобрался к нему незамеченным, будто фантастический ниндзя: внутреннее чутьё, привыкшее воспринимать капитана как неугомонный, гиперактивный и неиссякающий источник проблем, не помогает Зоро признать своего, поэтому он просыпается, всё ещё неподвижный, но насторожённый и напряжённый, готовый выхватить катаны из ножен и порубить всё вокруг на мелкие кусочки.

Зоро медленно открывает глаза и замечает своего капитана сидящим на полу рядом с люком.

Луффи из синеватой темноты смотрит прямо на него, и взгляд у него нечитаемый.

Зоро хмурится, собирается что-то сказать, но Луффи уже поднимается, открывает дверцу люка и ныряет вниз, словно ничего особенного не произошло.

На следующий день он ведёт себя как обычно: дурачится с Усоппом и Чоппером, пытается стащить полусырую еду у Санджи прямо из-под носа, едва не тонет в море, вывалившись за борт "Санни", и лучезарно улыбается самой жизни.

Зоро искоса наблюдает за ним одним глазом, пытаясь определить изменения, которые намекали бы на причину необычного ночного поведения капитана, но всё выглядит до боли обыденно. Зоро решает не говорить остальным о случившемся, даже если те и заметили: у каждого свои причуды, а у капитана Мугивар их предостаточно.

И всё бы ничего, вот только извечная подозрительность Зоро никогда его не подводит — Луффи опять просыпается после полуночи и отправляется проверять своих накама, пока те расслаблены и абсолютно беззащитны.

В этот раз Зоро ночует в мужской каюте, и к его койке Луффи подходит в первую очередь.

Сначала он просто стоит рядом, заставляя лежащего спиной к нему Ророноа нервничать, но затем бесшумно смещается и оказывается перед безмятежно храпящим Усоппом. Продолжение его небольшого обхода неподвижный Зоро наблюдает, пытаясь ничем не выдать себя и одновременно подавить растущую внутри тревогу: с капитаном определённо что-то не так. Наутро Зоро вновь недоумевает, как остальные не замечают этого. Неужели бессменная Луффина маска беззаботного дурачка настолько эффективна, что за ней Мугивары не видят тот комок неуёмной боли, которая до сих пор пульсирует в нём, словно второе сердце?

Пережить потерю брата, истёкшего кровью прямо у тебя на руках, невозможно без еженощных кошмаров.

***

На третью ночь Зоро специально остаётся в «вороньем гнезде», намереваясь вытрясти из пугающе меняющегося с наступлением темноты Луффи объяснения.

Зоро лежит на лавке, нарочито спиной к люку, и вслушивается: кто-то взбирается по снастям мачты и карабкается по лестнице — железные перекладины чуть поскрипывают, играя на нервах, хотя внешне Зоро невозмутим.

Люк открывается с глухим лязгом, впуская в зал поток свежего морского воздуха, но быстро захлопывается обратно.

Луффи с минуту стоит на месте, и Зоро уже готов развернуться и… сделать что-нибудь, но слышит, как тонкие сандалии капитана тихо шлёпают в его направлении — тот плюхается на лавку сантиметрах в десяти от головы Зоро, а его тёплая сухая ладонь ложится Ророноа на плечо. Вот уж чего точно нельзя было ожидать.

— Луффи? — хрипло зовёт Зоро, не в силах абстрагироваться от удовольствия, которое испытывает его тело даже от подобного прикосновения: капитана он всегда чувствовал и воспринимал по-особенному, яснее, чем кого бы то ни было.

Рука сжимает его плечо чуть сильнее, а сам Луффи тяжело вздыхает.

— Я знал, что ты заметишь, — говорит он, и Зоро жутко слышать столько бессилия в его голосе. Он изворачивается, пытаясь посмотреть на Луффи. Бледный лунный свет будто специально делает того на пару лет старше, высасывая солнечный свет прямо из-под кожи. — Ничего страшного. Мне просто не спится.

Зоро не верит и продолжает смотреть. Луффи отстранённо глядит куда-то в морскую даль за окном, но его пальцы на плече Зоро подрагивают, и тот не выдерживает — перехватывает крепкую шершавую ладонь своей и прижимает к груди, там, где размеренно бьётся сердце.

Луффи оборачивается — глаза у него потерянные.

— Нет, я соврал. Мне страшно, Зоро.

Зоро едва ли может поверить своим ушам. Слышать подобное от Луффи, дерзкого капитана пиратов Соломенной шляпы, от этого жизнерадостного и неубиваемого мальчишки настолько неожиданно, что на минуту Ророноа теряется, не зная, что ответить.

— Почему страшно? — наконец спрашивает он, и Луффины пальцы несильно скребут кожу вокруг длинного шрама на его груди.

— Я боюсь потерять вас снова.

Зоро молчит: мотивирующие речи не в числе его лучших качеств — уж лучше обратиться к Фрэнки. Всё ещё пытаясь придумать ответ, он для удобства переворачивается на спину, не отпуская руки капитана, и теперь смотрит на него снизу-вверх. Лунный свет наполняет зал застарелой печалью, и шум волн снаружи кажется тревожно громким.

— Я боюсь, что мне может опять не хватить сил защитить вас, — продолжает Луффи проводя ладонью по голой груди Зоро до самой шеи. — Как тогда, на Сабаоди. Как в Маринфорде, когда Эйс… Эйс…

Зоро, не собираясь дослушивать, хватает Луффи за руку и рывком дёргает на себя — они почти ударяются лбами, и истасканная соломенная шляпа чуть съезжает с макушки капитана, концами полей касаясь подбородка Ророноа.

— Ты должен отпустить это, Луффи, — рычит Зоро, глядя в его расширившиеся глаза. — За эти два чёртовых года мы все стали сильнее, сильнее настолько, чтобы быть способными защитить друг друга. Мы одна сила — твоя сила. Поэтому не смей бояться за нас. Воспоминания заставляют тебя чувствовать всё это дерьмо, но это не так, понимаешь?

Луффи, кажется, понимает, раз кивает, не отводя внимательного взгляда. А затем улыбается — привычно широко, от уха до уха, — и у Зоро отлегает от сердца.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Луффи, улыбкой прижимаясь к его едва заметно порозовевшей щеке. — Что бы я делал без своего Зоро, хи-хи!

Зоро что-то невнятно ворчит и морщится из-за перебирающегося прямо через него Луффи, который, повертевшись, укладывается сверху и устраивает голову на его груди.

— Я полежу так, — сообщает он опешившему старпому. — В последние дни ужасно спал…

В следующую секунду Луффи уже сопит, оплетя Зоро руками-ногами и окутав его ароматом моря: кажется, запах соли и ветра живёт в капитане Мугивар подобно тому же солнечному свету.

Зоро улыбается, свободной рукой задумчиво перебирая его непослушные чёрные вихры, и чувствует, как все смутные тревоги, родившиеся за последние пару дней, так же быстро и умирают, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме спокойствия.


End file.
